Say Goodnight
by Raesha Valentine
Summary: Ash has finally become Champion, and now he has to say goodbye to Misty or tell her how he feels. Which will he choose? Well, I know! But you don't!


Our seperation has it's faults  
But I don't wanna leave it all  
So write the letters in teary ink  
I just need some time to think  
And I just need some time to breathe

* * *

Ash looked down at Misty while she was sleeping. The moon shone down through the leaves and glinted off her auburn hair. _I don't want to leave..._ he thought as she sighed, content. He was finally there; he had achieved his dreams. The Pokemon Champion had agreed to a battle and, with the help of his friends, he had won. In the morning he had to leave and began his career as the new Champion. That meant saying goodbye to Misty, the first girl he had ever loved.

* * *

Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight

* * *

A lock of hair fell over her eye; reaching over he brushed the hair aside. A snort came from a few feet away. Brock rolled over in his sleeping bag. Smiling, Ash shook his head.

"Ash..." Misty said softly. He turned to her. Her aqua eyes shone in the firelight. Pushing herself up, she smiled in the dark. "You really should get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow's a big day for you."

* * *

We're in a spell that never ends  
The empty hourglass wore me thin  
So let the phone do it's work  
Your voice is heaven  
But it hurts  
Your words are memories  
But they burn

* * *

"It's a big day for all of us," he said gruffly, looking up at the moon. "Brock's heading out to the islands to work with those breeders we met and you'll be heading back to your gym." _Alone, _he thought sadly.

"You know..." she started, when Brock jerked awake.

"What!" he shouted, clutching his chest. "Why are you all up? It's late!" That said, he dropped down and fell back to sleep instantly. Looking back at Ash, Misty started giggling uncontrollably. He grinned half-heartedly back as she gasped for breath, clutching her sides.

As her laughter subsided, she sat up, remaining quiet. They sat together in companionable silence as the night grew shorter.

"Misty?" Ash asked, staring at his hands.

"Hmm?" she replied, sleepily.

"What... what were you gonna say before Brock... um... woke up?"

"Oh," she said, growing quiet again. "I was gonna say... well, that I don't have to go to the gym. I could stay here, with you."

* * *

Baby don't say goodbye  
Baby just close your eyes  
And dream,tomorrow's on it's way  
So just walk away

* * *

"I couldn't ask you to do that! Running that gym has been your dream forever." he said sadly.

"Dreams do change..." she said quietly, gazing at hi.

"You can't... I can't offer you anything! Back home you have your family, your friends and a job. I can't compete with that."

"Ash..." Pain shone in her eyes.

"Misty, I... I care about you too much to let you throw away your future just so I won't be lonely. I... I don't deserve that!" Bitterness laced his words.

"Don't deserve...? What? I can make my own decisions! What if I want to stay with you?" Unshed tears reflected in the firelight. "We've both grown up. We've seen the world, and done so much..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "If you don't feel the same about me... if you don't love me... than just tell me! I deserve to know, don't I?"

_I might as well tell her the truth. I'll never have this chance again..._ he thought. "Misty, I love you. I love you more than you could ever know! That's why I can't let you stay! You deserve better, someone who could provide you with a home, and stability. Being the Champion, I can't offer you that." He stood, leaning on the tree behind him.

"We've been together since we were twelve! Don't you think I've though this over already? It's been seven years, of course I have! Nowhere could be more like home to me than being with you!" She stood, tears falling freely now. "I want to stay with you..."

Crossing the distance between them, he took her in his arms. Her thin shoulders shook. "Don't cry, baby, don't cry..." he murmured, lips on her forehead. The smell of her shampoo made him dizzy as he tilted her head up and claimed her lips for himself.

* * *

Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight..."

* * *

They pulled apart, breathless. "Please... let me stay." Misty said, burying her head in his chest.

"Is there anything I can say to convince you you're better off back home?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"Nothing you say will ever get rid of me," she whispered.

"I don't want to get rid of you! I just want you to be happy!"

"I won't be happy without you."

Ash looked over her head at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise, casting an orange glow over the forest. "Stay with me. I don't want to lose you... I never did."

Looking into his eyes, Misty smiled at the love she saw reflected in his dark eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more." he said, smiling down at the red headed girl who had stolen his heart.

"Never say goodbye..." she said, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"Only goodnight." he finished, before capturing her lips in another kiss as the sun rose into the new day.

* * *

**_Author's note: The song here's called Say Goodnight, and it's by Click Five. I love the song, and it always made me think of what might happen if Ash became the Champion and had to leave his friends. Could he do it? I don't think so. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing a whole series of song-fics about random pokemon couples, so if you like this one, let me know cause otherwise I probably won't!_**

**_Courtney_**


End file.
